


Best Present

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Christmas morning with Clint and Bucky
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Best Present

The sharp sun of winter shun low through the window, telling Clint it had to be late morning, or even closer to none than morning without him even having to open his eyes. He made no plans on opening his eyes either. Instead, he buried his face deeper into the pillow as if he tried to bury himself completely in the soft warm bed.

Clint was sprayed out across the bed, lying on his stomach. He was shirtless with purple PJ pants hanging low on his hips. His breath was deep and even as he was coming out of his unconscious sleep state, and started flailing around the bed to find another warm body in bed next to him. 

A deep groan of annoyance when he initially didn’t find what he was searching for turned into a pitiful whine when he realized he was alone in bed. 

Had Clint bothered to open his eyes he would have noticed Bucky watching him and had he bothered to reach for his hearing aids on the bed stand he would have heard the deep warm laughter rumbling for Bucky’s chest as he watched the sleepy, whiny bird in his bed. 

Bucky was like Clint not wearing a shirt and his black PJs hang just as low on his hips as his boyfriends. It was Christmas Morning with nowhere to go and nothing to do but rest and enjoy each other’s company. 

Yesterday had been all about family. The kind of family you choose, not the one you are born into. Tony Stark had thrown one of his huge get-togethers and the Avengers had gathered, making their way to New York from across the globe and far away galaxies. A gathering of misfits that somehow together had found their place in the world, which was exactly why this felt so right. Why Clint felt so right. 

Both traumatized from their pasts, both of them desperate to make up for a past they had no control over. They were both a perfect mess that somehow seemed to also be a perfect match. In spite of all logic, they fit. They were good together and maybe, more importantly, they were good for each other. 

Bucky smiled as he watched Clint wiggle his nose, starting to sniff the air, much like Lucky whenever the pizza delivery guy entered the building. It wasn’t pizza Clint was smelling though. It was the two huge mugs of coffee Bucky was holding in his hands as he watched Clint with a dopey smile on his face. A smile that gave away just how completely and made in love he was with the sleepy mess of a man lying in front of him.

The smell of strong black coffee started to drag Clint from the sleep he a few seconds ago had been dead set on returning too, cuddled up in the warm embrace of his boyfriend. He slowly turned around, lying on his back with his head still resting against the pillows, with his eyes closed until the last possible second. He blinked a few times against the offending light as he finally forced them open and suddenly he regretted keeping them closed for so long. 

The sight before him completely took his breath away. A shirtless Bucky kinda always did, but when it was the first thing he saw waking up it was even harder to recover from. Especially when the sunbeams Clint had been so mad at a moment ago, covered him in a shimmering glow. 

“Perfect Christmas present,” Clint mumbled, smiling when Bucky laughed as he walked the rest of the way across the room sitting down on the bed next to Clint. 

Bucky leaned against the headboard next to Clint, handing him one of the mugs with a soft smile on his face. 

“Coffee? Who knew you’d be so easy,” Bucky teased, making Clint grin as he took the mug from Bucky’s metal hand. 

“Everyone knows I’m easy,” Clint winked, loving the pink tint in Bucky’s eyes as he led the mug to his lips and gulped down about half in one go. 

“Careful! It’s hot!” Bucky’s scolded, making Clint laugh. He loved how Bucky never seemed to stop trying to take care of him, which in return made Clint want to do just that for Bucky. 

“Yes you are,” Clint grinned as he crawled into Bucky’s lap, taking the mug away from the super-soldier, leaving them both on the nightstand. “And I wasn’t talking about the coffee earlier.”

Bucky’s empty hands instantly found their way to Clint’s hips as he looked up at the archer with a content smile on his face. 

“Oh?”

“You,” Clint confessed leaning in to press a tender kiss to Bucky’s lips. “Bucky you’re the best Christmas present I’ve ever had.”


End file.
